Invasion of the MAD Martians
by Ellis97
Summary: When UFOs are sighted around Metro City, the inspector, Tyson and Jorge decide to investigate with the help of a new member of the team. Little do they know that this is all another plot devised by Dr. Claw and his minions to loot the entire city of their money.
1. Night Patrol

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers! Time for another great installment of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! It's another adventure starring everyone's favorite cyborg policeman, Inspector Gadget, his partner Tyson Jones and his other new partner, Jorge Cruz!**

 **Here he is right now. Here he is to save the day. Here he is right now, here he is to save the day!**

 **Here he is!**

 **Right now!**

 **That's right! He's coming to save the day the now!**

 **Here he is right now, Inspector Gadget. Here he is to save the day!**

 **Whoo hoo!**

 **Here he is right now, Inspector Gadget!**

 **Always on patrol, Inspector Gadget. Always on patrol.**

 **Always on patrol, Inspector Gadget!**

 **Here is to save the day now.**

 **GO GADGET GO!**

 **GO GADGET GO!**

 **Stopping Dr. Claw, Inspector Gadget! Stopping Dr. Claw.**

 **Whoo hoo!**

 **Stopping Dr. Claw, Inspector Gadget!**

 **Instrumental break.**

 **GO GADGET GO!**

* * *

Our story opens at night at the Gadget house where we see our hero, Inspector Gadget watching a movie with his niece, Penny and his girlfriend, Tyson Jones.

"Boy," Penny ate out of a bowl of popcorn "This is a pretty scary movie."

"Don't be afraid honey" Tyson told her "It's only a movie."

Just then, the news turned on.

"Hey!" Gadget said "What happened to the movie?"

"This is DNN" said the announcer on the TV "DiC News Network."

Just then, the reporters, Marcus and Liza came onscreen.

"We interupt this program to bring you this important message" said Marcus "UFOs have been spotted around Metro City."

"This has been going on for weeks" said Liza "Stay tuned for new developments. We now return to our regular program."

The TV changed back to the film.

"UFOs? Can we go look Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked "Please?"

"No Penny" said Gadget "It's bedtime. Plus, you have school tomorrow."

"But Uncle Gadget," Penny whined "I wanna see the UFOs."

"No Penny" Gadget said "Your education is important."

"Fine" Penny sighed "Time for bed, Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain followed Penny upstairs.

"I'll go tuck her in" Tyson followed Penny and Brain upstairs.

Tyson went into Penny's room and tucked her and Brain into their bed.

"Good night Penny" said Tyson "I love you."

"I love you too, Tyson" Penny smiled.

Tyson bent down and kissed Penny's nose and turned off the light and left her room. She went back downstairs to see Gadget.

"Is Penny all tucked in and sleeping?" Gadget asked her.

"Sure" she said "Do you really believe that aliens thing?"

"No way" Gadget said "Aliens don't exist. Everyone knows that. Still though, it would be pretty interesting, maybe we should take a look. Just think, the world's greatest cyborg detective and his partners, discovering aliens."

"We probably should" Tyson said "Quimby would be pretty shocked to see what we've discovered."

"Guess we're going" Gadget said "We'd better be back fast, in case Penny wakes up."

Gadget and Tyson walked to the Gadgetmobile to start their search. They drove onto the highway while searching.

"Now I can prove that aliens aren't real" Gadget drove the Gadgetmobile. "What a load of baloney."

Meanwhile in an alley that our heroes were patching, Dr. Claw was parked right in it.

"Mwah ha ha ha!" he laughed manically "My fake Martians will loot all of Metro City, while I take care of Gadget on my own."

Claw drove out of the alley and zoomed right at the Gadgetmobile.

Gadget looked through the mirror "Gee, that fellow is moving awfully fast towards us."

"Do you see who it is?" Tyson asked.

"I can't really see" said Gadget "The street lights are kind of dim. I'll see. Go go gadget flashlight."

Gadget unscrewed his finger and he shined the illuminating light on the Clawmobile.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Behind us! Over there!"

Tyson looked on the rear view mirror on her side and saw the Clawmobile.

"I knew I recognized that big show off!" said the Gadgetmobile "That's not just any old car! That's Dr. Claw's car!"

"Of course" said Gadget "He's trying to kill us."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tyson rolled her eyes.

Inside Dr. Claw's car, Claw was preparing to finish off Gadget and Tyson, naturally.

"Time to prepare the lasers!" he pressed a button on his cars control pad. "Goodbye Gadget!"

Gadget saw the laser pistol rise from the Clawmobile through his rear view mirrors.

"Now it's time to get serious!" he said. "Hold on Tyson!"

Gadget pulled the lever on the car and the car's wheels extended up right before the laser got to them.

"Two can play at that game" Claw stepped on the car's gas pedal.

He pressed another button and a cutting device cut the extension right off one of the Gadgetmobile's tires, which caused the Gadgetmobile to tumble right off the freeway and land on the road, upside down.

Tyson looked through the mirrors "Gadget! He's coming back!"

"Don't worry honey, I've got an idea!" Gadget pressed another button on the Gadgetmobile and underneath the car came a sheild.

At that same time, Claw was zooming right towards our protagonists, ready to launch another laser.

"This one is for the road" Claw pressed another button.

Another laser shot out of the pistol and the Gadgetmobile was zapped.

"Yes!" Claw evilly smiled "I've won! Gadget is dead! Now no one will stand in my way!"

"Rrrrow" MAD Cat meowed.

Claw drove right away. As soon as the Clawmobile was out of sight, the smoke from the explosion cleared up and the Gadgetmobile was undamaged.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "That was too close."

"Thank god that sheild was there" Tyson said "Otherwise, Penny's back in that orphanage."

"Don't even talk about it" Gadget said.

"Sorry" Tyson apologized.

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

He answered it "What? Oh hello Chief. At the park? Very well then, we'll be there in a jiffy."

"Let me guess, the Chief?" Tyson asked.

"Yep" Gadget said "And big surprise, he wants us to meet us in the park to give us another case."

"Why can't he just put someone else on these Dr. Claw cases?" Tyson asked, annoyed.

Gadget and Tyson drove to the park and there was the Chief waiting for them at the pond.

"Hello chief" Gadget waved to him.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked the chief.

"Listen" said Chief Quimby "You know the UFO sightings that you saw on the news? Well, we believe this is a plot devised by MAD! You, Jones and Cruz have to investigate this now!"

"Can we do it in the morning, Chief?" Gadget asked him. "It's late."

"Oh fine" said Chief Quimby "But there's something else you should know."

"What?" asked Gadget and Tyson.

"We've put another officer on the case" said Quimby "And I'm assigning him to work with you two."

"Another new guy?" Tyson put a hand on her hip.

"Don't worry Chief" Gadget saluted "We're always on duty!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another mission is on the way! Looks like a policeman's work is never done and we've got another guy Gadget, Tyson and Jorge will be working with! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Another New Member of the Team

The very next morning, Penny was ready to get to school. She was wearing her red winter jacket, green hat and matching mittens. Bridget was waiting for her. After all, it was the middle of January.

"Penny come on!" Bridget called out "We don't want to miss the bus!"

"Coming Bridge" said Penny "Come on, Uncle Gadget! I gotta get to the bus."

"Okay Penny," said Gadget "Be home as soon as school ends. Got it?"

"I promise, uncle" said Penny.

"And remember," Gadget reminded her "If I'm not home, go to Bridget's place and call me when you're there."

"Okay, okay" said Penny "Bye Uncle Gadget!"

"Bye Penny" he kissed Penny on the lips "Have a good day at school angel"

Penny and Bridget ran out of the house and to the school bus stop. As for Gadget, he drove to Tyson's house to pick her up. When they were driving to the station, Gadget and Tyson were discussing something.

"You know Tyson," Gadget told her "I wonder who this guy who's gonna be helping you, me and Jorge is."

"Beats me" said Tyson "All I know is that hotheaded, bad tempered, pig headed chief of ours is once again running his mouth."

"Yep" said Gadget "He sure is kind of a jerk."

Gadget and Tyson parked in the staff parking lot and walked into the station where Jorge was eating a donut and drinking some coffee.

"Morning Jorge" said Gadget.

"Hola" Jorge swallowed another piece of the donut his was eating.

"Ready for our case today?" Tyson asked.

"Si" said Jorge "The chief wants us to meet him in his office."

Gadget, Tyson and Jorge walked upstairs to the chief's office, they were still wondering who the guy joining them was.

"I still wonder who the guy joining is" Gadget said to his partners.

"Only one way to find out G" Tyson told him.

They opened the door to the chief's office and saw the guy who was joining them. It was a cop with a dark brown stache.

"Officer Fred?" they asked.

"Yep, that's me" said the cop "What're you gonna do?"

"That's right Gadget" said Quimby "I'm putting you, Cruz and Jones on this case with O'Halon to assist you. He was already on this UFO sighting case, so I figured you three could be of some assistance."

"Sure chief," said Gadget "The more, the merrier"

"Shut up Gadget!" the chief slammed his fist "You four better your behinds on patrol if you want to keep this job!"

"Yes sir" said Tyson "We'll get on it."

Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred walked out of the office and downstairs.

"That chief is such a jerk" Fred remarked "We're gonna do what he says anyways."

"Yeah" said Jorge "That guy sure didn't take his meds today."

Our heroes walked to the Gadgetmobile and started their patrol.

"So Fred," said Gadget "Where do you suppose we start searching for these phony aliens?"

"Well I remember on the news that some strange things were seen downtown" Fred explained "Perhaps that's where we'll find some clues and witnesses."

And so, our heroes drove downtown where the streets were totally empty and no one was in plain sight.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "This place looks like a ghost town."

"Where is everybody?" Jorge asked the others.

"I think they're in their apartments and stuff." Fred assumed "Maybe they're too afraid of those UFOs. Maybe if we ask them what they saw, maybe we can locate these phony Martians"

"An excellent idea Fred!" said Gadget "Let's start our investigation."

Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred went from door to door asking the citizens what they saw.

"So, where did you last see these so called 'aliens', Mrs. Sterling?" Tyson asked the woman.

"I think I saw one of them near the alley" said the woman "You'd better get there."

"Thank you, ma'am" Fred said as they left.

Our protagonists walked over to the alley the old lady as talking about.

"I cant believe people would be dumb enough to believe aliens exist" said Gadget "This is clearly just a hoax."

Just then, something was breathing on them.

"What was that?" Tyson gasped.

The four officers turned around and saw some giant green guy.

"Wowsers" Gadget exclaimed.

"That must be one of the Martians that was on the news!" said Jorge.

"Alright pal!" Gadget grabbed the Martian's arms "You're under arrest!"

But just as Gadget was about to cuff him, the Martian hit Gadget right on the head and ran away.

"Guys!" said Tyson "He's getting away!"

"You!" Fred shouted "Get back here!"

Tyson, Jorge and Fred ran after the fake Martian.

Gadget extended his neck "Go, go gadget neck!"

Gadget quickly followed his allies who were chasing the Martian. They chased him for about three blocks, until they cornered him up against a dumpster in an alleyway.

"Freeze slimeball!" Fred exclaimed.

"Don't make us chase you any further!" Tyson pointed her taser at the Martian and zapped it.

The Martian was knocked out cold and Gadget cuffed it.

"Looks like we've gotten our man" Fred picked up the KO'd Martian. "Now lets see who this ET really is."

Jorge unmasked the Martian to reveal a MAD Agent.

"I knew it!" said Gadget "A MAD agent disguised as an alien!"

"Come on guys" said Tyson "Let's get this guy back to the station."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw saw his MAD Agent disguised as the alien being taken back to the station.

"GADGET?!" Claw gasped "I thought I killed him! That stupid Gadget and his pig friends are going to ruin everything again!"

Claw pressed a button on the monitor's control panel and the images of two agents came up onscreen.

"You three!" he told his henchmen "Get rid of Gadget and his stupid sidekicks and bring Agent 34 back!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget, Tyson and Jorge have a new partner! Officer Fred O'Halon and their first case together is to investigate the assumed alien invasion! And wait'll you see our last new member in the next story! Stay tuned**


	3. Alien Interrogation

Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred took the fake Martian back to the Gadgetmobile.

"Looks like we've captured our first crook" said Gadget.

"Now lets drag this slimeball down to the station for some explaining" said Fred "Nothing a little strip search wont cure."

Meanwhile on the corner of the block, the MAD Agents had disguised themselves as cops to fool Gadget and the others.

"Alright boys" said the head agent "Gadget and those pigs are on the corner. Now we have to put our plan into action. We'll trick them into giving us Agent 34 and we'll take care of them afterwards."

"How?" asked the third agent.

"It's quite simple" the first agent clicked a pen that started beeping "When we run into the cops, we'll have them use this pen and once we get away, Gadget will be shut down and his little friends will be electrocuted to death."

"Got it sir" said the second MAD Agent.

The MAD Agents walked towards our heroes in their cop disguises.

"Inspector Gadget and officers, Jones, Cruz and O'Halon" said the head agent. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"Wait a minute" Tyson raised an eyebrow "Who are you?"

"We're fellow officers from the department and we're here to take that rotten crimminal with you" the second MAD Agent lied.

"Really?" Fred asked, skeptically.

"Sure" said the first MAD Agent "Say Gadget, why don't you sign this paper for my kid?"

"No problem" Gadget took the flashing pen.

"Excuse me" said Jorge "But I have to go get something from the car."

Jorge walked past the MAD Agents casually.

"So," Fred told the MAD Agents "You want us to give this fugitive to you?"

"Yep" said the first MAD Agent "That's why we're here. So why don't you-"

Just then, Jorge knocked the MAD Agents out cold with his police billy club.

"Jorge!" Tyson gasped "You just hit those cops!"

"Yeah!" said Gadget "Do you know what the DA could do to us if he found out we assulted our fellow officers?"

"I've been around a lot of cops and my uncle has been chased by a lot of them," said Jorge "But not cops wearing high top sneakers."

Jorge pointed down to the MAD Agent's feet and noticed that they were wearinng high top sneakers.

"Boy," Tyson told the narrator "That was a bit redundant."

Hey I can't help it!

"Yeah" said Gadget "You're right Jorge. Cops don't usually wear high tops when they're in uniform!"

"These three are frauds!" Fred cuffed them "Come on! Let's take em down to the station."

Just then, the pen started beeping and flashing faster than ever.

"Say look guys" Gadget looked at the pen "This pen is...flashing and beeping...real...fast."

"Oh no" Tyson gulped.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "I've gotta get this away from me! Go go gadget fastball!"

Gadget threw the pen real hard into the air.

"Go go gadget laser!" Gadget shot a laser beam from his finger which caused the pen to explode. "Wowsers, that was a close one."

"Yeah" Fred sighed with relief "A few more seconds and we'd have been goners."

"Come on" said Jorge "Let's take these banditos back to HQ."

Meanwhile over at Penny's school, the teacher had something to say to her class.

"Listen class," said the teacher "Due to the sightings of the UFOs, we will be closing school early until this crisis is averted."

"What a relief" Penny thought. "Now I can help Uncle Gadget with his case."

The whole class left the classroom and went to their lockers to get their coats for the cold weather ahead of them.

"Come on Penny" said Bridget "We don't wanna miss the bus."

As soon as Penny and Bridget got on the bus, they had been discussing something.

"Bridget, as soon as we get off at our stop, we go downtown and secretly help Uncle Gadget" said Penny.

"I don't know Penny" Bridget said "It's still icy and it's 34 degrees outside. We'd better go home."

"We've gotta help Uncle Gadget, Bridget" said Penny "He could get himself in danger. Besides, your mother's only gonna be gone for another two hours. She won't be back till 5 pm."

"Her plans could still change" said Bridget.

"But I have to help Uncle Gadget" Penny said "I just have to."

"Well I don't want you to get into any trouble, Penny" said Bridget "But I cant stay home alone and feel like you might get yourself captured, so I'll go with you!"

"Come on" said Penny "I heard the last time the aliens were spotted was downtown. Lets check there."

"I'm pretty sure, we're gonna get in trouble, but okay" Bridget followed Penny.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our quartet of heroes are going back to the station to get some answers out of those MAD Agents! And it also looks like Penny and a reluctant Bridget are going to do a little sneaking around themselves. No doubt they'll end up in trouble as well. Hopefully, Bridget will talk some sense into Penny.**


	4. Insane Invasion

Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred brought the MAD Agents back to headquarters for some explanations. They were doing it in the dark, interogation room.

"Alright pal!" said Gadget "You'd better talk! Go go gadget flashlight!"

Gadget unscrewed his finger and shined a bright light in the crook's faces.

"I will never tell you anything!" said the MAD Agent "You can't jack me up on anything!"

"Look slimeball!" Fred grabbed the MAD Agent by the shirt "You'd better not make this ugly or else!"

"Or else what?" the MAD Agent shivered.

"My crazy partner here will have to go all Crazy Louie on ya!" Gadget pointed to Fred.

"Yeah!" Fred started strangling the MAD Agent "So tell us pal! Where's the next invasion gonna be held?"

"And what is Claw up to?" Gadget demanded.

Tyson grabbed the MAD Agent and started strangling him "YEAH! You gotta tell us or else I'm gonna go all Samus on ya!"

"Okay, okay" the MAD Agent stammered as Tyson was about to punch him "The next invasion is going to be downtown at the park tonight at seven! Dr. Claw is planning to rob the city blind by disguising us as aliens. But you did not hear that from me! You did not that from me!"

"The old dress up as an alien in the night, trick" said Gadget "I should've guessed that Dr. Claw was behind this."

"Dude, this is an Inspector Gadget story" said Tyson "Of course Dr. Claw is behind this."

"Alright" said Jorge "We finally got some answers! Fred, you go put that MAD Agent back in his cell and we'll meet you outside."

"Right" Fred took the MAD Agent back to his cell with the other agents "You're going away for a long time, buddy!"

Meanwhile, Penny and Bridget walked over to the park and saw the UFO that everyone was hiding from.

"There it is Bridget" said Penny "The UFO."

"Good," said Bridget "Now let's go home, Penny"

"Sorry B" Penny said "We're not doing anything till we finish investigating."

Penny took out her computer book and started scanning the ship and on the screen came the image of the MAD logo.

"Just as I suspected" said Penny "This whole alien thing is just a hoax! Dr. Claw is behind all of this!"

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw saw Penny and Bridget on his monitor.

"Correct little girl" he said "But no one will stop me from taking all I want from Metro City. Especially a stupid little girl like you!"

"He, heh, heh, heh" MAD Cat laughed hissingly.

Claw pressed a button and called his MAD Agents, inside of the ship "Get the girls and bring them into the ship! NOW!"

Back outside, Penny and Bridget had been still been investigating.

"Penny," Bridget told her "Maybe we should go home. This seems kind of dangerous."

Just then, the MAD Agents grabbed Penny and Bridget. While the two MAD Agents carried Penny and Bridget inside, another one grabbed Penny's computer book. The girls were thrown into a room, while the agents took the computer book away.

"Great!" Penny pouted "How are we gonna get out without my computer book?"

"Why don't you try using your watch?" Bridget put a hand on her hip.

"Oh right" Penny shrugged.

Penny turned on her watch and called Brain, cause who else knows about Penny's meddling?

Back home, Brain was sleeping safe and sound when the speakers came right out of his collar and he woke up.

"Brain?" Penny said over the speakers "It's mommy! The whole alien thing is just a hoax! The aliens are just MAD Agents! Aunt Bridget and I have been captured by them! Get Uncle Gadget and fast! We are at the park!"

"Ruff!" Brain spoke into the speakers and ran out the doggy door.

Later that night as the station closed, Gadget and his allies walked back to the Gadgetmobile.

"Okay ninos...and Tyson" said Jorge "It's almost seven. The agents should be at the park any minute now."

"Right" said Tyson "Come on boys! Time to roll!"

The four got into the Gadgetmobile and started to drive to the park.

"If we get there before those MAD Agents, we can arrest them before the whole city is looted out" Tyson remarked.

"Not a bad idea, Jones" said Fred.

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Wowsers! The top secret Gadget-Phone!" Gadget pulled the antenna from his phone "Hello? Marylin? What is that? Bridget and Penny aren't home? Don't worry Marylin! I'll go look for them!"

"What happened G?" Tyson asked him.

"Penny and Bridget have gone missing, Tyson" said Gadget "They must've gone out to see the aliens. Either that or they've taken candy from a stranger."

"Knowing Penny, I'd say she and Bridget went to the park to see the aliens." Tyson said "We'd better get there!"

"Then there's no time to waste!" Jorge said "Come on Gadget! Vamos!"

"Yeah, what he said" Fred added.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw had a video conference with the MAD Agents who disguised themselves as aliens "Agents! Report!"

"We're almost finished with the jewelry stores" said one of the agents. "The banks will take a little longer!"

"Then hurry up!" said Claw "When they figure this out, every policeman in the country will arrest us!"

The MAD Agents walked into the place Penny and Bridget were imprisoned in, carrying the jewels with them.

"Aaahh!" Penny gasped "Stay away from me!"

"Yeah" said Bridget "I know karate!"

The MAD Agent opened up a secret compartment in the ship and put the jewels in. Inside of the safe, were tons and tons of diamonds, jewels and riches. Then, the MAD Agent left.

"So that's it!" Penny said "They're thieves!"

"Duh" Bridget raised an eyebrow "Of course they're theives. They're in every story."

"I'd better call Brain!" Penny turned on her watch.

"Penny," Bridget said looking concerned "I'm worried about you. I don't think you should be meddling in your uncle's cases. Police work is dangerous for kids, and Dr. Claw is a dangerous monster and he is willing to kill everyone, including us! Plus, you get us kidnapped all the time and almost killed. We should stop meddling and leave the scary cop work to the adults, and focus on school, our families and our sisterhood."

But Penny wasn't paying attention, she was calling Brain "Brain! Dr. Claw has mommy and your auntie, find Uncle Gadget and bring him to the park, and fast!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked on the screen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You've really seen something from Bridget! She's worried about Penny's well being and her being kidnapped all the time, but Penny doesn't seem concerned at all and wants to meddle as long as she wants. Maybe you'll see something in this story and for Penny's character. Stay tuned.**


	5. MAD Agents Go Home

While our heroes were driving to the park to get to the UFO, they saw something lurking in the shadows of an alley.

"Look over there guys!" Jorge pointed to the thing in the shadows "I think I saw something"

"Let me check" Gadget stopped the car and got out "Go go gadget magnifying glass!"

A magnifying glass came out of Gadget's hat and he walked into the alley.

"Wowsers" Gadget said "That's the same car that was shooting at us last night."

"Wait a minute" said the Gadgetmobile "I knew I recognized that big show-off! That's not just any stupid car, that's Dr. Claw's car!"

"So he must be near" Fred said "Come on! Help me write down the lisence plate!"

But before Gadget could write down the liscence number on his notepad, right next to the alley, some MAD Agents dressed up as aliens smashed a window to a jewlery store and the alarm went off.

"Uh, guys!" said Jorge "Looks like we've got company."

The other officers turned around and saw the MAD Agents dressed up as aliens, robbing the store and silencing the alarm.

"MAD Agents!" Tyson gasped.

Gadget extended his arm and tapped on the MAD Agent's shoulders "Freeze slimeballs!"

Fred pointed his gun at the agents "Caught you green handed!"

The MAD Agents raised their arms and dropped the bags of jewels.

"Aw crud!" said the first one "It's the fuzz!"

"Don't make this ugly, pal!" Fred pointed his gun at the agents "We're taking you three into custody!"

"Unless you want to make this difficult, you'd better take us to where the UFO is!" Gadget told them "Or our crazy partner will take care of you!"

"Slimeballs like you make me sick!" Tyson barked at them.

"Okay, okay!" said the first agent "We'll take you there!"

"Looks like we've got a free walk to the park" Gadget told them "Next time though, I'll be the bad cop."

"You are a bad cop" Fred told Gadget.

Back at the park, Brain had found the UFO. The freezing cold and the snow slowed him down a little, but that helped him hide better. He saw two MAD Agents guarding the ship, he had to find a way to distract them.

Just then, he saw a rock in the snow and threw it across the park. Luckily, the agents heard the rock hit something.

"I think I saw something, Number 003!" said the first MAD Agent.

"Let's see what it was!" said Number 003.

The two MAD Agents ran to find the source of the noise. While they were occupied, Brain ran into the ship and looked for Penny and Bridget. Finally, he had heard something on the other side of some sort of safe.

Inside the safe, Penny and Bridget were still waiting for something to happen.

"Penny this is stupid!" Bridget told her "We've gotta get outta here! We're already in trouble with our parents."

"Don't worry Bridge" said Penny "Brain will be here soon"

"He'd better" Bridget said "Cause my mom's probably back by now!"

Just then, they heard some whimpering and scratching at the safe door.

"Brain?" Penny and Bridget said at the same time.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

"This is really thin metal Brain" Penny told her dog "Maybe you can try using your doggy claws to claw it."

"Ruff" Brain used his claws to cut the metal and he made a large hole in the safe door.

"Brain!" Penny and Bridget ran to him and hugged him.

Brain started to lick their faces, like he had never licked them before.

"Oh Brain" Penny hugged him "You sweet widdle puppy."

"Enough with the love fest!" Bridget said "We have to get outta here!"

"Come on, this way!" Penny pointed to the exit.

Penny, Bridget and Brain ran down the hallway towards the exit when all of a sudden, MAD Agents came right up to them.

"Don't think you're going anywhere you brats!" an agent pointed his gun at them.

"Crumbs!" Penny raised her arms "They've got us!"

"Attention MAD Agents!" someone spoke loudly outside of the ship.

"Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked.

"This is Metro City PD!" Gadget spoke outside through his Gadget-Megaphone "We have you surrounded! Surrender at once!"

"It's Gadget!" said the head agent "He's onto us!"

"We can do this the hard way or the difficult way!" Gadget spoke through the megaphone "Okay, if that's the way you want it, okay then! Go go gadget ars-"

But before Gadget's weapons could be activated, the UFO got off the ground and started floating away.

"Holy shed of honey iced tea!" Fred shouted "They're getting away!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to nail this thing the old fashioned way!" Gadget said "Fred! Jorge! You two go back to HQ and get the chief! Hopefully he hasn't left yet!"

"Got it!" Fred and Jorge ran back to headquarters while carrying the cuffed MAD Agents.

"Tyson! You're with me!" Gadget told his partner "Let's rock!"

"You and me baby!" Tyson got into the car.

"Ooh baby" said the Gadgetmobile "Looks like it's time for another high speed chase! You readers in front of the monitor might want to play Issac Hayes' Shaft theme music while you read this!"

So there it was! The biggest high speed cop chase in the history of this story! There they were, Inspector Gadget and Tyson Jones chasing right after a MAD Agent in some sort of aircraft cleverly disguised as a UFO!

"Tyson, what do you say we bring these intergalactic fiends to justice?" Gadget stepped on the gas pedal.

"Do let's" said Tyson.

"Go go gadget siren!" a siren came out of Gadget's head and started going "whoo whoo"

Our heroes were going almost past the speed limit, but they didn't get very far. Gadget had to save his baby girls.

"Take the wheel Tyson" Gadget told his partner/girlfriend.

"Got it baby!" Tyson took the wheel.

"Go go gadget suction cups!" suction cups came out of Gadget's shoes and he climbed onto the car.

Gadget stood on top of the Gadgetmobile's roof and he extended his arms and legs to grab the UFO's bumper. Then, he detracted his legs and he landed on the spaceship.

"Go go gadget laser!" Gadget pointed his finger at the spaceship and used his finger laser to cut a hole in the ship.

Gadget jumped right into the spaceship and confronted the MAD Agents.

"Freeze slimeballs!" he pointed his Gadget-Taser at them "You're coming with me!"

Penny, Bridget and Brain were watching Gadget apprehend the MAD Agents.

"Whoo hoo!" Bridget cheered.

"That's my Uncle Gadget!" Penny added.

Eventually, our heroes arrived at the police station, where the other cops took the MAD Agents away.

"Well Gadget," said Chief Quimby "Looks like you have done it again"

"I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends of course" Gadget told the chief.

"Looks like we've taken care of these crooks, chief" said Fred "Guess I'll head home, now"

While Fred and Jorge went home and the chief and the other cops took care of the crooks, Gadget had a little confrontation with the girls.

"Didn't I tell you to go home and not get involved?" he scolded Penny.

Penny looked down "Yeah, but-"

"But you didn't do it!" Gadget scolded her again "Did you?"

"Sorry Uncle Gadget" Penny sighed.

"Sorry Mr. G" Bridget sighed as well "I tried to warn her"

"Well make sure you two don't do it again" Gadget lectured her "You two can't put yourselves in danger. You know I can't lose you two, neither can Bridget's mother lose Bridget"

"Yes Uncle Gadget" Penny said.

"Yes Mr. G" Bridget added.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Bianchi District, the roughest and most dangerous part of Metro City, some mobsters were in a steam room, discussing business.

"Did that punk on Argyle pay yet?" the mob boss asked his cronies.

"No sir" said one of his goons "I don't think he did"

"Well you ain't going to collect it here in the lair" said the mob boss "Send him a message"

Just then, someone came lurking in the steam, it was none other than, RoboGadget.

"So, this is where the scum of Metro City comes to fester" he grinned.

"Hey!" said one of the mob boss' goons "You lost pal? This is a private party!"

"I'm looking for volunteers, yo" said RoboGadget "Some people who want in on a big score"

"Listen pal!" said the mob boss "We run things around here, so take your little hustle some place else!"

"You got it all wrong pal" said RoboGadget "This ain't about no hustle, this is about the baddest raid ya'll have ever seen"

"Look who thinks he's Osama Bin Laden" the mob boss remarked.

The mob boss and his goons started laughing at RoboGadget, boy were they wrong to do that.

"Osama?" RoboGadget glared "Let me tell you something about Osama baby...OSMAMA BIN LADEN IS MOTHER TERESA COMPARED TO ME!"

"Alright!" said the mob boss "You're outta here! Bruno! Take this punk and bury him into the deepest darkest hole in the city, and when you do, dig deeper. When we're through with you, it'll take a million shovels to dig you out!"

"Sounds like a gas, baby" RoboGadget smirked "Bring it on!"

The goons started to charge right at RoboGadget. However, Robo used his lethal weapon gadgets to take them out. Then, he grabbed the mob boss by the neck, activated his Gadget-Blade and well...let's just say the rest is history. The other mobsters were shocked when they saw their former boss's remains on the floor.

"So, what did you have in mind...boss?" asked one of the mobsters.

Robo grinned sadistically. He sure had big plans for them...but what kind of plans did he have in mind?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson have solved another case with the help of their friends, Jorge and Fred! However, Penny is in some big trouble with her uncle after what happened, and there's some more interesting stuff coming very soon.**


End file.
